


Into the Air

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff, Flying, M/M, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for the Archangels to teach their new angel mates how to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Air

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken a while. I am kind of at a 'well what now?' point in the story. I do not mean that this is over, know that. Just, I had this plan and it is complete. There are other bits that I will be adding to the story, but I just need to gather another plot for it to continue. If I don't get another story up by the holidays then I wish you the happiest of ones!

Dean eyed his mate cautiously. All of them had gathered in the large field where Gabriel and Castiel once flew over the Winchester brothers and the Impala. Gabriel was helping Sam stretch his wings, but everyone could see that Gabriel was having a difficult time keeping his hands to himself. 

Sam had the largest wings out of all of the humans turned angels. He had soft brown feathers that matched his hair perfectly. But the wings were also speckled with little dots of white and at the tip of his wings looked like they were dipped in gold. Lucifer explained that all of their wings would be like that. Each human turned angel would have a part of their mates Grace on them. 

Gabriel already had his wings out and he was flapping them to show Sam how to fly. It looked strange, at first, to see all of these wings coming out of one back. Dean was still in awe when he saw Cas' six wings sprouting proudly from his back. Out of the four Archangels, his were the smallest, but Dean loved showering them with attention. Cas smiled when Gabriel tried to pull Sam off of the ground to get him to fly. 

Dean looked to his right and saw that Lucifer was holding Penny's hand, but whispering something in her ear. She had the smallest and fluffiest wings. They were a pale rose color. The base of her wings was the whitest, marking where Lucifer kept her in his Grace. Her wings were only about six feet long, but they fit her small frame the same way that Sam's large wings fit his frame. 

Blake's wings were a soft grey color that were laced with Michael's red. She and Dean's wings were about the same size, Dean's only being slightly bigger. Blake's wings had the shape of a cardinal. When Dean told her this, Blake just groaned and let Michael hug her close to him. When the other angels thought about it more, her wings looked just like a cardinal. The soft grey with the streaks of red. 

"Come on, Dean." Cas said gently. Dean felt his mate reach out and stroke his light feathers. Dean's wings were the same color as his hair with speaks of red and streaks of black on the outside of his feathers. 

Michael had told both Sam and Dean that they would have little parts of himself and Lucifer since they were past Vessels. Cas assured the both of them that it was not a claim, just a status mark. 

"Are you sure?" Dean asked nervously. Cas just tilted his head and took both of his hands. Cas started to flap his wings and soon he was hovering on the air. 

"Your Grace will guide you," Cas assured him, returning to the ground for a moment. "Just feel and trust me." Dean closed his eyes and squeezed his angel's hand. 

Dean felt his Grace as easily as he could the bond that he had with Cas and allowed it to take over. Dean could feel air rushing around his wings and through his body. He could feel his upper body begin to shake and his legs slowly becoming secondary. 

"Good, Dean. Don't panic now." Dean heard. He could feel the bond in Cas singing with joy that he was in the air with his mate as if they were one. "Open your eyes, Dean." Cas whispered, somehow heard over the flapping of their wings. 

Dean swallowed and, slowly, cracked his eyes open. He shouted briefly when he noticed that he was about twenty feet in the air. 

"Well done, Dean." Cas said. 

"Now what?" Dean asked his mate, eyes wide. Cas gave him a smile and let go of Dean's hands. "Wait." Cas turned his wings and began to glide away. "Where the hell are you going?" Dean shouted as his mate got farther away from him. 

"You have to catch me, Dean." The dark-haired angel said to his mate, before turning his body and flew further from Dean. The older Winchester grits his teeth and pushed his wings forward. 

Dean stumbled, as much as you can stumble in the air, before getting the hang of it. He used the wings and drifted closer to Cas. Cas allowed Dean to get three feet closer to him before darting to the side quickly. Dean huffed in annoyance and flew over to his angel. 

It soon became a game between the two of them. Every time Dean would close to Cas, the Archangel would shift away from Dean. At one point, Cas flew higher than Dean and the new angel had to shift his wings. 

It soon became second nature to Dean. He was flying faster and nearly caught Cas twice. Dean was still debating if he had done that on purpose or not. Cas smiled when Dean would get near him. At one point, Cas rushed to Dean and then past him- teaching Dean how to turn around. 

Dean smiled as he got closer to Cas, knowing that he would actually catch his mate. He extended his hand and was about to grab his angel when he felt a force plow into him. Dean fell about five feet before extending his wings and looking at the person who hit him, mid-flight. 

It was his brother. Sam was grinning like an idiot and his eyes held an 'I dare you' look to them. Dean looked back at his angel and then at Sam. The two of them seemed to agree on chasing the younger Winchester. Sam recognized the look that his brother gave and began to fly away. Cas, faster than Dean could imagine, flew in front of his brother and cut him off. 

Cas expected Sam to stop, and the moose really did try to stop. But his wings were untrained in the air and Sam just ended up smashing into Cas. Dean dove for his mate and he saw Gabriel doing the same for Sam, all of them laughing and unharmed. Dean caught Cas' body and he held the both of them up without struggling. 

"Caught you," Dean said softly before kissing his angel. When the two of the pulled apart, Cas started to fly on his own again. 

"Let's go get Lucifer." They both heard from behind them. The two of them knew that it was Gabriel suggesting the game of chase with the eight of them. 

"Only if you go first, shorty." Dean smirked. Gabriel's eyes lit up at the challenge. Faster than Cas, Gabriel flew into Lucifer and banked, then into Michael. 

It wasn't long after Gabriel flying into all of them that a game of tag was played, only there was no person that was designated as 'it,' just every angel for themselves. 

The game went on until the four new angels were sore and tired. Michael prepped them all on landing quickly and then demonstrated. The four of them made it on the ground without falling on their faces. Dean yawned as Cas took his hand to take them both home, promising that Dean would learn how to fly like him soon. Dean smiled as he felt Cas' large wings stroke his own when they landed in their room. 

"I love you, Cas." The angel smiled at Dean as they fitted themselves together, body and soul. Cas kissed him, gently pulling away from his mate. Dean felt his warm hands stroke his blonde feathers, the action lulling him to sleep. 

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Dean hummed sleepily, smiling at his mate. Cas kissed Dean's forehead one last time and whispered to the new angel before he slipped into a content sleep, "My Righteous Man."


End file.
